


Unbroken Promises

by mariola_writes



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: Eiji tells Ash what he thinks of him.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Unbroken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here i am really happy. here, have a cheesy and short fanfic about this two pure souls.

“Ash, are you asleep?”, tries Eiji the waters, whispering the words so low even for him it is hard to hear them. A part of him hopes that Ash is deep in sleep now, but another wants to talk to him. The boy feels his stomach twisting into knots as the silence in the room grows. Eiji closes his eyes, somehow relieved and lets out a breath that he didn`t know he was holding. The boy turns his back to the wall, so he faces the other person in the room. He can’t see his face though, a curtain of shiny gold hair half-blocking the view. Eiji smiles, the simple fact of having Ash close and safe, right here, next to him, being enough to warm his heart. He watches his chest going up and down, a hypnotizing pace that, again, puts Eiji’s heart at ease.

“You know, Ash...Many people are scared of you, terrified even. And, to be honest, I perfectly understand.” Eiji bites his lower lip, the words leaving his mouth surprising even him. He didn’t intend to speak, but the fact that Ash won’t hear it now, the fact that he could tell whatever was on his heart without any  
consequences, was an opportunity that he wasn’t going to say no to.

“But, I...I never feared you. I...” Eiji takes a deep breath and feels stupid for doing so, because what he is about to say doesn’t really feel so important. And, yet....ah! It’s so frustrating! When he’s around Ash, things just do and don’t make sense at the same time. Eiji hugs his pillow tight and murmurs:

“Yes, I never feared you. And how could I? How could I fear someone who is broken, collapsing right in front of my eyes with every day that passes? Yes, the power you held, the power and the will to go on is frightening.” A loud breath as Ash turns on the other side interrupts Eiji. The blonde one starts snoring delicately and Eiji can’t help himself but smile again. “There was a time I wondered which was the real Ash, the Ash buried deep in your soul or the one that everyone got to see? And at first I thought that you were probably both. But, then, I said to myself that if we would have grown together, I would have seen only the smart, kind-hearted and incredibly fragile part of you” Eiji smiled again, this time maybe for no reason. “I think you were so afraid that I wouldn’t see the real you. But, for me, Ash, you are you and you are perfect. As long as I live, I swear you will never be alone.”

Eiji turned on his back and hugged his pillow tighter. He promised himself that, one day, he will tell Ash all these words. Maybe here, my on a flight to Japan... He didn’t know, but the possibilities were infinite and he fell asleep just like that, thinking about everything he wanted to experience with Ash.

“When we’ll be in Japan, I will start to jump again and we will fly together.” was his last thought.

But, what Eiji didn’t know was that Ash wasn’t sleeping. He listened to every word that passed Eiji’s lips. Ash turned himself so he wasn’t facing Eiji anymore because he couldn’t fight the tears that were forming in the corners of his shut eyes. The boy didn’t say that he loved Ash or that he will never leave his side. He said something slightly different, he said that he will never be alone as long as the other live. And that promise alone assured Ash that, one day, they will go together to Japan.


End file.
